SpongeBob and The High Seas
by Pyrze4132
Summary: This is a spin-off series about how five Bikini Bottomers come together in a band and have weird and funny adventures. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mindy.
1. The Band Begins Part 1

**The Band Begins Part 1**

**Sandy's POV **

It was just another ordinary day in Bikini Bottom when I heard a knock on my door. Thank Neptune, company. I haven't heard of SpongeBob or Patrick for a while now. I've been in the dolldrums, lately. I dunno why.

I sigh as I answer the door. A mailman stands there with a large package next to him.

"Oh. It's you." I moan.

"If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that..." he murmurs, writin' something on a paper.

"What's in the package?" I ask.

"What, you think I _check _these things? See for yourself." the mailman snaps as he passes me the package and shuts the door.

Hmph. Rude.

I bring the box over to my picnic table and start to open it.

**SpongeBob's POV**

Boy, I had a fun time at the family reunion! Except for when Stanley touched the food and destroyed the party.

But, I'm finally home and just chilaxin. By the way, chilaxin's not a word. It's just some slang thing cousin Blackjack taught me to make me sound, "cooler". I think it's working! (RING! RING!)

Hm. It must be Sandy. She's probably been missing me terribly. I run to pick up the phone.

"Yello." I say. Another slang word Blackjack taught me. Life's been easier with Blackjack since he's so tiny!

"Howdy, SpongeBob! How was the reunion?"

"Ah, the usual. Uncle Cap'n Bloo told exciting stories, Mom and Dad grilled steaks, and Stanley burned the whole thing down. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I got a package in the mail."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a brand new bass!"

"You mean something for your table?"

"No, I mean a **guitar **bass. I wanted one ever since I was so young! You wanna come over to see me play?"

"That would be great! So you ordered it online?"

"Nah, someone bought it for me."

"Who?"

"Oh, just the sweetest guy in the world!"

Hold on. GUY? What does she mean by "guy"? Maybe it's her father. No. She said it to soft and sweetly. Like a boyfriend gave it to her.

Huh? No. That can't be it. If Sandy had a boyfriend she would tell me. We're best friends and-. Well, in the past few years Sandy and I have only met about once every two weeks. It's possible she got together with someone new and for got to tell me every SHRIMPIN TIME!

Woah. I'd better be careful. I don't wanna take my slang _TOO_ far.

"SpongeBob?"

Holy shrimp! I must've been into thought too long!

"Sandy, it turns out I have a... doctor's appointment! Yeah! How about 6:00? Does 6:00 work with you?"

"Sure. Bye!" She hangs up the phone.

6:00. Good. I need to figure out who this so called, "guy" is.

* * *

**Larry's POV**

Another day, another moment without Sandy. Why doesn't she like me? She's obviously in love with that SpongeBob idiot. What does **he** have that **I** don't!

And look who's coming right on cue.

"Whaddya wan't SpongeBob?" I say in a mean tone.

"Are you and Sandy dating?" he asks.

What a weird question. Why would _SpongeBob_ out of all the sea creatures in Bikini Bottom, ask if Sandy and I were dating? I thought _he _and Sandy were dating! Hm... I might as well trick him into thinking we _are_ dating. Then _that _will keep _him _from dating _her_! Sandy, here I come!

"Yeah. We're dating. Why?"

I think I said that right. Not too normal. Not too gloaty. And I think SpongeBob bought it, because he has a stunned expression.

"Oh yeah? How long?" he finally asks after a moment of silence. I couldn't make my answer too long of a time. I also couldn't make my answer too short of a time.

"5 weeks." I say. I think he bought that, too.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you." he says through his gritted teeth. He trudges away.

Ah, Larry, you have done it again!

**SpongeBob's POV**

I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! My best friend is dating Larry the Lobster and she didn't tell me!

I thought Sandy and I were close! Like we could tell each other anything!

Wait a sec. I gotta slow down. Am I getting... jealous?

No. I am not getting jealous. I'm just... disturbed that Sandy can't tell me anything! Yeah! That's it!

(BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP!) I look at my watch.

It's 6:00. Guess I'd better go confront the keeper...er...er, oh whatever.

* * *

I walk in the Treedome to see Sandy playing a familiar tune on her bass.

"Hiya, SpongeBob!"

Her phony smile won't get me! I'd better not jump to the conclusion. I have to take her there, slowly...

"That's a nice tune you're playing. But, um... tell me more about this guy who gave you your base.."

"Well, Randy saved up all of his-"

"Wait a second. Randy?"

"Yeah. My twin brother."

Randy? Randy gave her that bass? I guess I jumped too _far_ a conclusion. But wait. Larry said they WERE dating. So she still has some explaining to do!

"Well Sandy, didn't you forget to tell me something?" I ask. She looks puzzled.

"What?" she asks.

"Like a relationship?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Larry were dating!"

"Huh?" Sandy looks dumbfounded. "Who told you that?"

"Larry!"

She sighs. "SpongeBob, Larry was just trickin' you. He has a crush on me, so it would make sense that he would trick you into thinkin' that we ARE datin'. I'm ain't datin'him."

What?

"Do _you_ have a crush on _him_?" I ask.

"What would make ya think that?"

Larry tricked me? Wow.

"And even if Larry and I _were _dating, SpongeBob, why would you care so much about it?"

"Uhhh..."

"Are you jealous, SpongeBob?" She smiles.

"No! I'm not jealous! I was just making sure you weren't in a relationship and didn't tell me!"

"Well SpongeBob, If I _were_ dating someone, of course I would tell you! We're best friends!"

"Right." I say. There's a long pause. Finally, I speak up.

"So... are we done?"

"I guess so."

There was another pause.

"You still wanna hear me play?" Sandy smiles.

"Hit it!" I yell.

* * *

**Hope this is better than my other version of the first chapter. And from now on, everything is going to be present tense. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Band Begins Part 2

**The Band Begins Part 2**

**SpongeBob's POV **

A few days ago, Sandy got a new bass. Then I've been thinking: What if we were in a band? That would be amazing!

That's why I've been typing up songs and running them past Sandy.

In fact, I just finished a new one!

Suddenly, Patrick bursts through my door.

"SpongeBob, I need to borrow some mustard, again." he says. "I just ran out."

I sigh and I hand him the mustard. Patrick then puts it all over him. He hands the mustard back to me.

"You keep it, Pat." I smile as I turn back to my computer screen.

"Gee, thanks buddy!" Patrick walks up behind me. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm writing a song." I say as I print my work. "I'm going to go show it to Sandy. Hey, could you watch the house while I'm gone?"

"Sure!" he smiles. "No problem!"

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

Problem! I'm bored! And there's nothing to do here!

Maybe SpongeBob has some old Mermaidman and Barnacleboy comics in his library.

* * *

Hm. I didn't find any comic books, but I _did_ find this old scrapbook of the time we saved King Neptune's crown!

Hey, look! It's us at the Thug Tug!

...And SpongeBob being the manager of the Krusty Krab 2... What happened to that place, anyway?

...And us with Mindy... Mindy... She's so beautiful... I wish she could be my girlfriend.

Hm? What's this? I grab another book from the shelf.

"SpongeBob's New Song Book".

Hey, I've got an idea!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Sandy's POV **

Wow. SpongeBob gave me a lot of songs. And I can't seem to get it right!

Look, I'm good on background music, but I'm no singer. I don't know how the song should be sung! Plus a bass and nothing else isn't really a good song. Look, SpongeBob's coming in right now, obviously with another song.

"Hey Sandy!"

"SpongeBob, can I stop you right here? These songs, you're comin too fast and I can't keep up! Plus we don't have any more players! No guitar, no drums no singers, no electric piano..."

* * *

**Mindy's POV **

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! and YES!

Daddy finally got me an electrical piano!

It is so awesome that I-

(DING! DONG!)

"WHAT IS IT!" I hear my dad yell. I hear some mumbling. Whoever it is, it sounds like they're scared.

"NO ONE SINGS TO MY DAUGHTER! SHE HATES MUSIC!" he yells again. And what is he talking about? Didn't he give me this electric piano?

I hear some mumbling again. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WROTE HER A _SPECIAL SONG_!" he mocks.

More mumbling. "YOU WILL NOT SING TO MY DAUGHTER TO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS! GOODBYE!"

Wait a second. Why didn't I just look out the window?

I look out my window to see... Patrick!

He wanted to sing me a song he wrote to show how much he loves me?

That is so sweet!

I have to convince daddy to let me go down there.

"Daddy!" I yell to him. Dad comes up to my room.

"What is it?" he asks like he's all innocent!

"I wanna talk to Patrick."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That stupid pink idiot isn't worthy of your beauty."

"Hey! He's not stupid! He's sweet! He wrote me a song! Daddy, if you let me talk to him, you can lower my allowance-"

"DEAL!' Dad pants. "Thank me, taxes were coming up!"

* * *

Daddy finally let me out. I can't tell you how happy Patrick is to see my face again.

"Patrick, I heard you wrote me a song to show that you love me." I smile. "Can you sing it?"

"Umm.. yea-yeah." he accidentally drops his song then picks it back up, nervous. He looks at his paper, then looks at me. He's shivering even though it's like 87 degrees out.

"Are you nervous?" I ask. He nods.

"I'll sing it." I smile again. Patrick gives me the paper. I start to read the song.

It was the most beautiful song I have ever seen! He is the most romantic person in the world! Now how to perform it?

"I have an idea!" I yell. I swim inside and grab my electric piano and "borrow" my brother, Triton's drums.

I swim back outside and give the drums to Patrick. I put the piano in front of me.

"Can you play drums?" I ask. He smiles and responds by playing a beat.

_Boomboom tit, Booooooomboom tit _

_Boomboom tit, Booooooomboom tit_

I sing to the words in the song.

**Lovin you**

**You're the love of my life  
The dream of my dreams**

**But, everything  
****is not how it seems**

**You were my crush all from the start  
I might never find your heart,**

**I'm lovin you, yeah  
I'm lovin you **

I start playing my piano.

**From your hair that shines  
To your beautiful eyes**

**Really, what might I say,  
To make it blow away!**

**I'm lovin you**

**(Oh, Ooooh)**

**I'm lovin you**

******(Oh, Ooooh)**

**I'm lovin you**

******(Oh, Ooooh)**

**I'm lovin you**

**From your hair that shines  
To your beautiful eyes**

**Really, what might I say,  
To make it blow away!**

A little crowd starts to form around us.

**You gotta STOP! NOW!  
LOOK AROUND!**

**HERE! THERE!  
UP AND DOWN!**

**Spinin round and round  
Wondering, "Is this love?".**

**And all the while  
Your beautiful smile**

**Oh, what could I see  
That would make you love me!**

**I'm lovin you! **

******(Oh, Ooooh) **

**(x4)**

**From your hair that shines  
To your beautiful eyes!**

**Really, what might I say,  
To make it all blow away!**

The crowd gets bigger. They start clapping to the beat.

**I'm too shy to show my feelings  
Too shy to show my love!**

**Oh NEPTUNE is this  
HEAVEN from above!**

**I may be wrong  
I may be right**

**But all I know is  
When I'm with you, my future's bright!**

**SpongeBob's POV **

I'm walking around in Bikini Bottom, and thinking: Sandy's right. To have a band you need more than just a bass.

**(I'm lovin you!)**

What's that?

**(I'm lovin you!)**

There it is again! It sounds like it's coming from King Neptune's Castle. I run over there.

**(From your hair that shines  
To your beautiful eyes!)**

**(Really, what might I say,  
To make it all blow away!)**

Hm. It kinda sounds familiar. I go to the castle to see Sandy behind a crowd.

**(I'm lovin you!)**

"Hey, Sandy!" I greet.

"Howdy, SpongeBob!"

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I just heard the music and came over. I can't see who's performing, but whoever it is, they're really good."

**(Hey hey hey, I'm lovin you!)**

"Hey, that's MY song! Someone is playing MY song! Wow, I feel so honored!" I say.

Sandy smiles.

**(I'm loving you!)**

"But if the only copy of that song is in my song book at home, how'd they get it?' I ask.

**(Oooh yeah, I'm lovin you!)**

Sandy shrugs her shoulders.

**And all the while  
Your beautiful smile!**

**Oh, what could I see  
That would make you love me!**

**I'm lovin you!**

**(I'm lovin you!)**

**I'm lovin you!**

**(I'm lovin you!)**

**I'm lovin you!**

**(I'm lovin you!)**

**I'm lovin you!**

******(I'm lovin you!)**

**I'M LOVIN YOU!**

Sandy and I move our way through the crowd as they start cheering.

When we get to the front we see...

Mindy and Patrick!

Now this is even better than honored! This is a gift!

**Mindy's POV (present)**

I suddenly see SpongeBob in the crowd cheering. He walks up.

"Wow, guys, that was amazing!"

"I know!" I squeal. "Patrick is so sweet!"

"Yeah, he is! He added drums and keyboard to my song!"

What is SpongeBob talking about?

"_Your _song? Oh, no. _Patrick _wrote that." I correct him.

"_No._" SpongeBob argues. "I left him at my house earlier today, and he must've gotten it out of my song book."

What?

**Sandy's POV **

It doesn't look like Mindy's happy right now.

"_SpongeBob _wrote that?" Mindy yells to Patrick.

"I-I thought you said you wrote it!" she yells again.

"Um- uh...I-" Patrick stammers.

"You lied to me?"

"I-I just wa-wanted to-"

"Back in the time of gods, we don't lie!" Mindy starts.

"And when someone does, we usually set them on FIRE!" _That_ got Patrick scared.

"But, I'll make an exception to you JUST because your a mortal!"

"But Mi-Mindy-"

"I never wanna see you again." She swims inside the castle and shuts the door.

Patrick stars crying, not wailing, he just has tears comin' out of his eyes. I guess he doesn't wanna be screaming in front of a bunch of people. He looks so glum.

He sadly goes on his way, then stops in front of SpongeBob.

Not looking up, he says, "We...are no longer friends." He continues walking all the way towards his house.

* * *

After everyone left (including SpongeBob) I convinced Mindy to let me in her room.

"So what you're saying is, this is partly _my_ fault?" Mindy asks lying on her bed after an hour of talking.

"I didn't say that." I start. "It's just that you didn't have to be that mad at Patrick."

"Oh, so it _is_ my fault." Mindy says, not looking up.

I sigh.

"It's just that no lying is one of the top 100 laws back in the time of gods."

I look around to see an electrical piano.

"You sure are good at that." I point to the instrument. Mindy looks up.

"Oh, yeah. Daddy just gave that to me. Do you play an instrument?"

"Mindy, you are looking at a professional bass player."

"Whoa, really?"

"Really! And _you_ have a great voice."

"Yeah. It's a gift." she smiles.

"Hey, would you like to be the vocals and electrical pianist of our songs?"

"What do you mean, 'our'?" Mindy asks.

"Me and SpongeBob."

"As long as it doesn't have Patrick, I'm in!" I roll my eyes.


	3. The Band Begins Part 3

**The Band Begins Part 3**

**Sandy's POV **

Mindy, SpongeBob and I are practicing our new band songs in SpongeBob's house. I'm bass/guitar/backup singer, SpongeBob is drums/backup singer, and Mindy is singer/electric piano.

I start playing my guitar.

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The backwards of Earth  
**

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The backwards of Earth  
**

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The reverse of Earth  
**

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The reverse of Earth**

**Sometimes I sit around  
Goin up and down  
about what I'm doin**

**Just sittng, bored  
Than ever before  
This life is not time consuming**

**And when (you know)  
It's time (to go)  
The world starts getting dull**

**I need (to go)  
Somewhere (you know)  
Where the planet makes my soul full.**

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The reverse of Earth  
(x4)**

**Dark turns bright  
Their wrong is right  
And everyone walks in the backwards way**

**Up is down  
A smile means,"frown"  
It really looks like I'm here to stay**

**And when (you know)  
You can- (-not go)  
The whole world is underground**

**I can- (-not go)  
It's great (you know)  
All my happiness is again found**

**Htrae (Htrae)  
****  
Htrae (Htrae)  
********  
Htrae**

**The reverse of Earth  
(x4)**

**And when (you know)  
It's time (to go)  
The world starts  
Getting dull**

**I need (to go)  
Somewhere (you know)  
Where the planet  
Makes my soul full.**

**And when you know (Earth)  
It's time to go (Earth)  
The world starts (Earth)  
Getting dull (The reverse of Htrae)**

**I need to go (Earth)  
Somewhere you know (Earth)  
Where the planet (Earth)  
Makes my soul full. (The reverse of Htrae)**

**(Earth)**

**(Earth)**

**(Earth)**

**(The reverse of Htrae)  
(x~)**

We were awesome! We all hear some cheering. FANS! We all look outside to see a truckload of fish surronding SpongeBob's house.

**Patrick's POV**

Ah, this is what I need to take my mind off of Mindy. Laying back and watching T.V.

_"And now on the news, a new band called, 'The High Seas' is swooping the town! Its members are SpongeBob Squarepants, Sandy Cheeks, and Mindy Neptune!"_

What? How could they betray me like that!

They don't even ask me to be in the band!

And they have stupid Mi-. No. I can't use, "stupid" and "Mindy" in the same sentence. Oh no! I just did!

(KNOCK KNOCK!)

**SpongeBob's POV**

I sure hope Patrick opens up. He's been inside for 2 weeks.

Patrick finally lifts up his rock. "Didn't you hear me? I said we are no longer friends."

"Wait, Patrick! Look, I'm sorry I accidentally broke up the cutest couple in Bikini Bottom that didn't even start. I didn't know you were using my song to win Mindy's heart. I would've played along if you told me."

"You think me and Mindy would make a cute couple?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're perfect for each other!"

"Then I except your apology." he jumps onto the ground. "But Mindy didn't except mine."

"What'd she say?" I ask.

* * *

**Flashback...**

**Patrick's POV**

I walked under Mindy's window and yelled, "Pizza Delivery!"

Mindy looked out the window.

"What, first you lie to me by telling me you wrote that song, now you're lying just to make me come to the window?"

"No, I really brought pizza!" I held up a pepperoni pizza.

"Hm. My favorite. Oh, alright!" she said, not changing her mood. She swam out the window towards me.

"Mindy, I'm sorry I lied to you and didn't tell you that SpongeBob wrote that song."

"Yeah, who _did_ he write that to?" Mindy asked munching on a piece of pizza.

"Sandy, probably."

* * *

"Hey!" SpongeBob yells interrupting.

"What?"

"I didn't write that for Sandy!"

"Oh yeah, then who did you write it for?" I ask.

"Umm...carry on."

* * *

"Anyways, I'm glad that you apologized, Patrick, but I still don't think we can be boyfriend/girlfriend or not even just friends."

That really hurt me.

"Well, we can't say I didn't try."

"Yeah." she said. I gave her the rest of the pizza.

"You keep it." she said. Mindy swam toward her window but stopped and turned around.

"By the way, did you apologize to get us dating, or try to be friends?" she asked.

"Friends." I simply said. She smiled and swam back to her room.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**SpongeBob's POV**

Patrick starts crying and runs back into his house.

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

(KNOCK KNOCK!)

Sigh, doesn't ANYBODY read the "Do Not Disturb" sign on my front door? I'm workin' on a VERY important project!

I answer the door. "Patrick, Whaddya want?"

"Umm. SpongeBob told me you were building a time machine." he starts.

"Well, yeah. But it ain't done. I need like a a day or two to test-"

"willyoutakemebacktothedayi-!"

"Woah! Hold on! Hold on! Slower."

"Will...you...take...me...-"

"That's _too_ slow." I say.

"Will you take me back to the day I stole SpongeBob's song and told Mindy I wrote it? I want to change that." he drops his face a little bit.

"Wow. That's really nice." I say.

"I just don't wan't Mindy to be mad at me. I want her to be happy."

"Aw." I smile. "Well, I guess this is the perfect chance to test it out. And I always love a good mission!"

"Hooray!" Patrick yells.

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

Sandy brings me to her time machine in her living room.

"Actually Pat, I have some bad news."

"It doesn't work? Oh dear Neptune, WHY doesn't this work! WAAAAAUUGGGHHH!"

"Patrick! It works!"

"Oh."

"It's just that... This will be my only chance to test it. I won't be able to test my time machine again for another year. If we mess up, it's all over. So let's make a plan."

"Forget the plan!" I grab Sandy and run in the time machine. I randomly push some buttons and in a flash we're...

...still in the time machine.

"Aw! It didn't work!" I yell.

"Well obviously! You probably sent us back in the Dinosaur times!" She opens the door.

**Sandy's POV**

It didn't work. We were still in the living room. "Well, back to the drawing boar-"

"Sandy! Look!" Patrick points to my computer.

"So what? It's my computer."

"Look at the date it shows! July 7th!"

"And today is July 21st! It worked! It worked!"

IT WORKED!

I look out the window to see my past self anwering the door to SpongeBob with his song.

"Patrick, you did it! You sent us back to the day you showed the song to Mindy!"

"Hooray! Psth. And you said we could be in the dinosaur times!"

"Don't mock me." I threat.

There's a moment of silence.

"Hey Patrick?" I ask.

"Yup?"

"Exactly, _when_ did you take SpongeBob's song?"

"When SpongeBob went to show you his."

"Uh oh." I say.

"What?" Patrick asks.

"Come on! We have to move quick!" I put on a helmet, grab Patrick's arm and sneak out of my dome.

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

We finally made it to SpongeBob's House!

Sandy looks inside. "The coast is clear. I think your past self is already in SpongeBob's library."

"We'd better move!" I grab Sandy and run inside.

* * *

We're at the slide. "I can see myself looking through SpongeBob's song book." I say.

"We have to be quiet."

"Forget that!" I run down the slide and go up to my past self with his back turned.

I turn him towards my face and slap him in the head.

"Ow!' he yells. "Hey, who are you?"

"Never mind that!' I yell. "Stop going through SpongeBob's stuff!"

"But I want to find a song for Mindy."

"Then write one yourself, mister!"

"No way! Remember the last time I wrote a song?"

* * *

**Flashback...**

* * *

"No!" I yell. "Stop with the flashbacks! They're hurting my brain!"

I get up real close to Past Patrick.

"Whether it's good or not, Mindy will love it anyway. I should know."

"Wow." he says.

"Now go! Go write a love song for Mindy! And don't tell anyone we ever met."

"Sure thing, me!" Past Patrick yells as he runs up the stairs. It's a good thing I'm not too bright! Huh? I pick up SpongeBob's song book.

I wonder what other songs are in here!

* * *

Sandy and I are in a coral tree, right in front of King Neptune's Castle.

"Hahaha. _Htrae_." I giggle, reading the songs in SpongeBob's song book.

"Patrick, shush!" Sandy yells. "Mindy is about to come out of the castle towards your past self! We have to make sure everything goes smoothly."

I pull out the page with the love song SpongeBob wrote.

"Weird that SpongeBob would write something like this." I say, waving the paper.

"What did I just tell you!"

"To shush."

Oops!

I just dropped the paper with the song that SpongeBob wrote!

"Patrick!" Sandy yells.

Suddenly, my past self drops the paper with the poem he wrote on it. When he reaches for it, the love song flies on top of it!

I see him quickly hide the poem and pick back up the love song.

"No!" Sandy yells.

Mindy goes in the castle and comes out with an electric piano and drums.

"My bad." I say.

And Mindy and my past self start playing the song that SpongeBob wrote. Just like before. And SpongeBob came and told Mindy that it was his song. Just like before. And Mindy yelled at me. Just like before. Sandy sighs.

* * *

We go back to the Treedome and into the time machine. Sandy presses some buttons, and in a flash, we were in our own time.

"Well, lets try this again!" I yell.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sandy asks. "We only had one shot, and you blew it. The time machine only gives once per customer."

"Well, can't you fix it?"

"I guess, but it would take me another year, Patrick. Sorry." I sigh and walk out the door.

Mindy and I will never be together.

* * *

**Mindy's POV **

I walk up to Patrick's rock and knock on it. He lifts up the rock with a sad expression. "Are you coming back to yell at me again?"

I go towards him at top speed and hug him.

"What?" he asks.

"Sandy told me about how you wanted to change the day that you showed me the song to make me happy, and I think that's really sweet."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Someone who would be unselfish to make sure no one's mad at you, has to be forgiven."

He looks down at a piece of paper on the ground. He picks it up, and reads it.

**Mindy**

**Mindy  
tHe luV of my Life  
And i hOpe SoMeday,  
She will bee my wIFe**

**Frum her beautyful haiR  
to HeR blu-Ish taIl  
Oh whut can I DO  
tO mAke the Love sHiP set SaIL.**

"Aw, Patrick." I start. "That's the sweetest poem in the world!"

"It's the original song I one that wasn't yell-worthy."

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling. It's what my dad teaches me."

"So, does this mean we're going out?" he asks.

"Friends." I smile and swim away. Immediately, I swim back and give him a kiss on the cheek. I continue to swim back home.

"Mindy Neptune kissed me? MINDY NEPTUNE KISSED ME!" he yells.

I laugh and blush.


End file.
